Mmm Angst
by Demonic.Alchemist
Summary: Angsty NARUTO fics. Death, selfharm, drug abuse and Linkin Park. R&R please.
1. Hinata

**One Step Closer**

_**I don't own Naruto**_

**_-----------------_**

She tried to ignore it. All of his talk about 'fate' and 'destiny.' The hate he held for her and everyone else in the head family. If he believed so much in fate, why did he blame them for the death of his father? If he really believed in this 'fate,' he would accept the loss and move on with his life. But he conyinued to blame the head family, scorn them. It was wearing on her, and she could barely stand it any longer.

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway _

Just like before...

She pulled the blade across her wrist. It was becoming a daily thing now. Her father would train with Hanabi. Then he would tell her how useless she was, how she was weaker than someone years her younger. She watched the blood pool out of the cut. The pain let her know she was stil alive and not stuck in some Hell, begging someone to free her from it. In ways it helped, but in others, it brought emotional pain worse than she could ever imagine. It told her that she WAS alive, and that no one would help her escape from her prison. She was stuck inside it as long as she lived.

_  
Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
I'm about to break  
_

The decision she made herself. No one wanted her around. They hated her, picked on her for being weak. Sometimes she wondered why she hadn't thought of it earlier. It was ingenius! It would make everyone happy. She hated her life, so it would bring her joy too. That split second of happiness would be worth the pain she had felt for years.

_  
I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again _

Just like before...

She walked through the house. Tonight was the night! No one was home, they'd all gone to some party. Of course they had forgotten about her. They always did. But to her, it just everything easier for her. No one was around. Her joy wouldn't be interupted by their laughing faces as she slipped out of conciousness, out of life.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

She picked up the kunai knife, twirling it in her fingers. She remembered the feel of it as it sliced through her flesh. The sense of sick accomplishment she felt when it penetrated an enemy's. She briefly wondered if she'd get the same feeling when she did this. Does one feel happy when they've gotten rid of something they hate with all their being? She smirked at that. Of course! Double that when they remove the object of hatred from their loved ones!

Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Shut up when I'm talking to you  
Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

The knife slit her wrist once more, much deeper than the others. She smiled and closed her eyes as that feeling of joy and accomplishment washed over her. She had done it. Removed the object of hatred for so many from the face of the earth. With one last breath, she was gone forever.

Everything you say to me  
Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break  
I need a little room to breathe  
Cause I'm one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break

------------------------------

**-sniff- Nuu! It's so angsty and I killed one of my favorite characters! Next time it'll be Sakura... Heh heh heh...**

**I hope you liked it. Review, you already read!**


	2. Itachi

**Lying from you**

_**I am sooo not a man it's not funny. Therefore I don't own Naruto.**_

**_----------------------------_**

_When I pretend everything is what I want it to be  
I look exactly like what you always wanted to see  
When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal I am  
Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but  
I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just  
(trying to bend the truth)  
I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be, so I'm...  
_

He couldn't stand it anymore. All of his accomplishments went unnoticed because the were expected. "I made ANBU!" "Good. We knew you would." Yet he continuned to do what they wanted him to do, trying to get some recognition. It pushed him forward and made him stronger, but it never amazed anyone. Sometimes he felt helpless. Like the others were better and laughing at what he could do. Why didn't they listen? Why didn't he at least get a 'good job?'

_(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life,I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
_

How far did his strength go? He began to wonder. Was he better than the others? Or worse? Could he do what they could do? They pushed his accomplishments out of the way. As if they didn't matter. He was beginning to wonder if they really didn't. If he should have tried so hard from the beginning. Yet, no matter how bad he felt, surely his little brother must feel worse. What he could do was pushed aside. His brother's accomplishments were stomped on.

_I remember what they taught to me  
Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listening to all of that and this again  
So I pretended up a person who was fittin' in  
And now you think this person really is me and I'm  
(Trying to bend the truth)  
But the more I push the more I'm pulling away 'cuz I'm...  
_

His little brother was imortant to him, although he never showed it. When he was asked something by his otouto, the answer was always 'Tomorrow.' Romorrow never came, so he felt the answer was okay. He had to stay away from his brother. He couldn't allow himself to get attached. Not if his plan was going to work. He had to cut off all ties with human emotions.

_(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is ME)  
_

Tonight was the night. His brother was gone and the rest of the family was there. It was the perfect time... He pulled out his weapons. It was going to be done sooner or later. He chose sooner. It saved his otouto from further pain from their words. Sadly, it would bring pain of a different kind. Scars that wouldn't go away. But this way, it would urge his younger brother to train. To become strong, and finally...

_This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
_

His little brother walked home from school. As soon as he reached home, he noticed something was not right. The lights were off, but it was not yet time for sleep. It was eerily quiet. He ran to his house and heard a scream. Quickly he ran to the room it came from. He reached for the handle and hesitated. There was someone inside. 'Move!' he told himself, 'move!'

_Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would  
have you running from me  
Like This  
_

He opened the door and gasped at the sight. Both his parents were tied up. Helpless. Someone stepped out of the shadows, though they took care to keep their face hidden. His eyes strained trying to see the face. The person turned and his eyes widened. His brother..! No.. How could he.. Why would he? His brother's arm moved, pulling his sword into the air. It was quickly brought down, ending their parents' lives.

_  
(You)  
No turning back now  
(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now  
(Let me take back my life I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now  
(Anywhere on my own cuz I can see)  
No no turning back now  
(The very worst part of you)  
(The very worst part of you is me)  
_

Sasuke screamed as he saw the blood pour from their parents' corpses. He could barely hear what his brother was saying. The only thing he understood from Itachi's speech... 'Hate me. Detest me...' He vowed to do just that.

-------------------------------

_**The only thing he understood from Itachi's speech -coughmonolougecough-**_

**Soo... More angst. Everyone thinks of Itachi as the bad guy. -hits Itachi haters- He wasn't.**

**REVIEW! Or no more angst.**


	3. Gaara

**Runaway**

_**Do you really think Naruto is mine? Didn't think so.**_

**_---------------------------_**

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
_

"Monster!" A few bold enough called out. The others just kept away, afraid of the demon inside him and the fact that he was the Kazekage's son. No one dared get close enough to see what he was really like. Except one. The man always answered his questions, told him he was loved. He helped the younger one through some of his problems.

_  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
_

He heard someone coming. It wasn't someone to tell him something or just a person passing by. The boy could sense the killing intention coming off the person. When he was close enough, the sand whipped out and wrapped around him. He squeezed his hand into a fist, pulling the sand together and crushing the figure inside it.

_  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
_

Slowly, the sand began to uncurl from the dead person. It slipped out of the way and back into the gourd, as if it had done something wrong. The boy was puzzled, but ignored it and didn't let the confusion show. He walked over to the shape on the ground.

_  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_

He was dumbstruck. The one who had cared for him, told him he loved him, that everything would be okay, was the one lying lifeless on the ground. Fate really was cruel sometimes. Playing tricks on him, making him believe in someone, just to have that person ripped from the world, and by himself as well. The boy tried to justify his action to himself. The man was going to kill him! He'd had no choice!

_i'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
i'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
i'm gonna run away and open up my mind  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
_

He didn't really believe it though. It was just nonsense he put into his own head so that he wouldn't feel guilty. The idea was simple... But it didn't work. He couldn't believe it. Who was there that he could trust anymore? No one. Not even himself. But he was the best thing he had.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_  
_i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
i wanna run away  
and open up my mind_

_-------------------------------_

**Meh... I could have done better. Whatevah! Eh heh heh heh.**

**Has anyone noticed I never feel angsty when I write these? If the answer is no.. You don't read the A/N.**

**Chapter 1: One Step Closer- Linkin Park**

**Chapter 2: Lying from You- Linkin Park**

**Chapter 3: Runaway- Linkin Park**

**Anyone see a pattern?**

**----------------------------------**

**Whoever asked about it being Sakura... I meant she'd be the next person I'd kill in Naruto. Not that the chapter would be about her. I wouldn't write a story about how she's misunderstood.. I don't like her.**


	4. Itachi 2

**Skills**

Itachi winced slightly when the needle pierced his flesh. It was worth it though, he hazily thought, as the drug began to kick in. He didn't know when this began, and he didn't care either. It was the only thing keeping him sane, but yet, it wasn't. There was no way to discribe it. It helped him but it hurt him. He felt like he needed it yet he knew he should stop...

He was dying, mentally... physically... He couldn't tell the difference anymore. He was in pain every day. It was probably just in his head, but it felt so _real._ How had he stood it for so long without the drugs? His parents constantly pushing him to become better, telling him what he'd done was good, but not good _enough_. Not _great_. They pushed him to it, and there was nothing to pull him back out.

What hurt him most, was that when he wasn't on the drug, no one asked him about his odd behavior. The drug made him act funny, and he couldn't control it. He knew exactly what was going on, but he just couldn't get control of himself. He said and did odd things, but no one noticed it. Was he so inadaquite that no one cared?

Everyone he knew, his 'friends', if you will, thought he was stuck up. That since he was stronger than them, he felt he was better. It was the opposite, however. He felt that he could do nothing. That he was far worse than the others. That he would never be able to reach their level. He had begun to envy them. The way they received a 'good job!' whenever they accomplished something. The way they were able to accept praise genuinly, and believe that others were proud of them.

For him, it wasn't that easy. A 'good job!' wasn't something he could accept. If someone said that to him, he felt as though he was being taunted. His whole life he'd been taught that wasn't enough. He needed to be excellent, outstanding, amazing. But nothing he did reached his parents standards. At thirteen, he became an ANBU captain. Most ninja that age weren't even chuunin.

But still, the feeling of inadiquacy wouldn't leave. He dwrowned himself in the drugs, but they only made him feel worse. His performance wasn't like it used to be. His skills had dropped below jounin level, and they were considering taking him off the squad. When his father had heard of this, his first reaction was to hit the closest thing there: Itachi.

Of course, Itachi was used to his father's oubursts. It still hurt though. He relished in it, and he stopped working as hard. Sure, it made his father mad, but at least he got some reaction. It was better than the usual. His work was barely recognized when it was on top, and it got a huge reaction when it was on bottom. So he left it there.

Eventually, he got sick of staying at the bottom. He'd been there long enough, surely if he did better now, he'd get a better reaction? Maybe someone would be proud of him. He tried again. Promoted to ANBU captain again... Still nothing. Maybe... Maybu he would have to show the clan his _real _skills.

LINE

**I'm stuck on Itachi angst for the moment. I guess I'm trying to get people to like him more for him instead of just his looks.. Whatever. It probably didn't make much sense, and it's not very long, but it's late and I'm getting up early tomorrow.**


End file.
